


[Podfic] Piquancy

by sophinisba



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Painplay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: sasha_feather's story read aloud: Faith brings home some hot sauce.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Piquancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205) by [sasha_feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_feather/pseuds/sasha_feather). 



> Sasha-feather wrote this for the "genital torture" square on her Kink Bingo card and I recorded it for the same square on my card the following year!

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Buffy/Piquancy.mp3) | **Size:** 4.3 MB | **Duration:** 9 minutes

  
---


End file.
